Vegas Chaos
by Tanguay18
Summary: As the sun was nearing the highest part of the crystal blue sky on a warm, spring day in Nevada, a loud explosion ripped through the otherwise peaceful day. The sound of sirens began to fill the city and slowly grew to a deafening roar.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun was nearing the highest part of the crystal blue sky on a warm, spring day in Nevada, a loud explosion ripped through the otherwise peaceful day. The sound of sirens began to fill the city and slowly grew to a deafening roar. At the scene of the explosion, pandemonium had broken loose as bodies lay on the ground, some dead, some severely injured. Panicked people ran through the streets, seeking out a safe haven from the smoke and flames that filled the air.

Gil Grissom had been knocked off his feet when the explosion occurred, sadly not the first time it had happened in his life. He had picked himself up, quickly dusting himself off and mentally checking to see if he was injured. After discovering he was more or less okay, he began to scan the masses of running people for his fellow CSIs. The entire graveyard shift was somewhere in the ensuing chaos of this explosion. At the moment, he didn't even care what had caused the explosion; he was worried that Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes had been very near the apparent center of it. Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown should be somewhere near himself, but he was not seeing them.

After a few minutes of searching, Catherine came running up to her boss, "Grissom! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, "are you okay?"

"More or less," she said.

"Where's Warrick, I thought he was with you?" Grissom asked.

"He was, but I sent him over to help out everyone else. Gris, I think they're all in serious trouble," Catherine's eyes were filled with worry.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he sighed.

The two seemed to be the only ones in the general vicinity not running away from the area. They stood silently for a moment, watching the black smoke pouring up towards the sky, knowing their friends were possibly dead. They could hear sirens in the distance, but there looked to be a fair amount of debris blocking the roads that would have to be moved out before the fire trucks could move in close enough.

"We can't just stand around waiting," Catherine started, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"I know," Grissom agreed, "but what do we do?"

"I guess we have to go see if we can find them," she said, uncertainly.

"A few minutes can be the difference between life and death," he affirmed, "let's go."

"Wait a second," she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards one of their SUVs.

He was about to ask what she was doing, when she stepped back holding a flashlight and a pair of masks, "I know they aren't the right kind, but it's all we've got on us, no sense inhaling smoke unnecessarily."

The pair of CSIs slipped on the white masks and began walking into the chaotic scene before them. As they skirted the smoking shell of a car, a form came running toward them with a jacket over their head.

"Whoa, slow down," Grissom reached out to stop the person.

"Grissom!" Greg pulled the jacket away to reveal his face.

"Greg, what happened to you?" Catherine gasped at the sight of his clearly burnt hands.

"We were caught in the explosion," he coughed, "Sara's trapped behind some rubble. Nick and Warrick are trying to get her out, but they need help. Come on, I'll show you."

The pair of older CSIs took off running behind the youngest CSI on the nightshift. As they got closer to the building which was still in flames, they could see the damage was bad. The building was halfway collapsed, littering the street with crumbled concrete and chunks of unidentifiable charred objects.

"She's in there?" Catherine skidded to a halt about 5 feet from the doorway.

"Yes, come on," Greg urged.

"It can't be safe in there," Catherine shouted over the loud crackling sounds of the fire and shifting rubble.

"Sara's in there, so are Nick and Warrick, we have to go," Greg shook his head as if Catherine was out of her mind.

"We've got to go in there now," Grissom sized up the building, "I think it's going to get worse before help arrives. Let's get them out, now!"

The two men continued into the hellish scene before them, Catherine reluctantly moving in behind them. It wasn't that she didn't care about her friends; she just had a very bad feeling. Her eyes burned as the acrid smoke poured out towards her and she was beyond the point of fresh air.

Inside the building, Greg dropped down to the floor and crawled under a large beam that had fallen across their path. Grissom waited for Catherine to catch up and let her go first, bringing up the rear himself. He hoped the small opening would hold long enough for them to get back out. As they made their way deeper inside, the heat started to intensify and the visibility was quite reduced.

"It's just up ahead," Greg shouted back to them.

They followed him around one more corner and into a larger open space.

"Greg, you're back, good," Nick said.

"I brought Grissom and Catherine," he explained quickly.

"Thank God, you two are okay," Warrick said.

Nick stood up and they saw a collapsed concrete barrier that must have been blocking off Sara.

"How do you know Sara is back there?" Grissom asked.

"She was just on the other side of the room. It's the only place she can be. We can't hear her, we've tried yelling, she may be unconscious," Nick explained.

Catherine was speechless. Warrick stood up, glad to see the other CSIs were okay. He hated having to send Greg out for help, but they needed someone, the three of them were not quite strong enough to move this pile of rubble.

"Okay, we've got to move this as fast as we can to find her," Warrick stated.

The other CSIs nodded their agreement. They all had the same thoughts crossing their mind as they slowly worked, but no one wanted to voice them. They all wondered if Sara was trapped in an area behind the rubble or if she was actually beneath it. After a moment, they came to a large block that looked impossible to lift.

"All right, let's all try lifting this at the same time," Nick suggested.

The four men and one woman waited for a count of three and then all strained to slowly, painfully lift the concrete up and out of their way. Once it was gone they could see a form lying back in the corner of the room. Nick climbed up and over the remaining rubble and jumped down on the other side before anyone else could think.

Once closer, Nick new it was Sara. He'd known before he got to her, but now there was no doubting it. She was unconscious as they had figured, but she was breathing on her own. He could see that one of her legs had been crushed by falling debris. He carefully lifted away a chunk of concrete and inspected the damage. Her leg was bleeding fairly heavily and he shouted at the others for something to possibly splint it with and something to try and stop the bleeding. When he was working on her leg, she began to moan. He knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't help it. They had to get her out of here and that would be easier if she wasn't bleeding to death while they were doing it.

Sara finally screamed, intense pain awakening her from unconsciousness. She couldn't remember where she was or figure out why she was in so much pain. As her eyes finally focused, she saw Nick Stokes leaning over her.

"Hey Sara, your leg is pretty badly broken, but we have to move you," Nick started.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of creaking and crashing as more of the debris around them settled. They all ducked and covered their heads, hoping they were not going to be trapped inside. Once the building settled, they decided they had to move quickly or be buried alive.

"Okay, Warrick, you climb over here and help me lift Sara out to Greg, Catherine and Grissom," Nick instructed, now obviously in charge.

Warrick climbed nimbly over the debris and flashed a brief smile at Sara in greeting. She feebly smiled back and then squeezed her eyes shut in what had to be pain.

"Sara, sweetie, this is probably going to hurt you, but we have to do this. We have to get out of here or this damned building will kill us all. Warrick and I will be as careful as we can getting you to the other side of this collapsed wall. If it really hurts bad, just clamp down really hard on me, we'll pause for a second to let the pain subside, but you understand we have to be fast," Nick explained.

Sara nodded slowly, her face growing even paler as he spoke. The thought of moving was horrifying considering the pain she was in while holding still. However she trusted Nick and Warrick and knew they'd be as gentle as they could.

A minute later, she was being helped onto the other side of the rubble; her leg was causing her to realize realms of pain she never knew existed. Yet, as promised everyone was being as gentle as possible. Grissom and Catherine helped her to get down off the pile and sit against the wall while Nick and Warrick followed. Greg wanted to help her, but his hands were really beginning to throb and the pain was intensifying.

Once everyone was clear of the collapsed concrete, they had to make a decision on how to get out. Sara was insisting that she could walk with a little assistance. Despite the clear amount of pain she was in, she was putting on her usual tough exterior. They decided they'd just try to go out the way Greg had brought them back in. Greg led the way, as he was the only one who'd been out once already. Sara slowly brought up the rear, leaning heavily on Grissom and Nick for support. Catherine and Warrick followed Greg closely and kept an eye on Sara. With clear effort, she was making her way behind them, trying to make this appear like it was painless.

When they got to the part where everyone had to duck down and crawl, it was clear that this would be the hardest part. Sara was in tears, trying to make her way through, but she remained insistent that she was fine. It was obvious that she was embarrassed at her own tears, but no one cared about it. They wanted to see that their friend was okay. Greg had made it through first and was trying to help Sara, despite the intense pain in his hands. When he'd been crawling, he'd cut one open on a piece of metal which he had thrown aside so no one else would get hurt. He also got a lot of dust in his open wound and burnt hands.

Finally she got through to the other side and thought she would pass out from the pain. Instead she decided to focus on something else.

"Greg, your hands," she saw that he was bleeding profusely from one hand.

"Cut it on a piece of metal just now," he tried to hide his hands.

"No they're burned too," Sara grabbed his wrists gently, "Greg, this looks bad."

"I'm okay," his lower lip trembled. In reality he knew his hands were not okay, that his entire future might be ruined. What good was a CSI who couldn't use their hands to collect small evidence?

Sara was looking at him with grave concern when Warrick slipped through followed by Catherine. Nick was behind them and Grissom was the last one waiting on the other side when the building shifted again. Thinking quickly, Warrick pulled Nick through as fast as he could and they were horrified as their already tiny passage was reduced to only inches.

A/N: Just a fair warning, this story is still in progress and while I have the next segment written, with finals coming up, it may take a little while to really get going.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom was now the one who was trapped. When they were finally just feet from getting out, their hopes of escape alive were dampened once again.

"What do we do now?" Greg asked, coughing.

Catherine also started coughing. The smoke and dust was thick and they needed to get out. But they couldn't very well leave Grissom behind. The CSIs looked at one another, totally at a loss as to what to do. Going ahead without Grissom was out of the question, but some of them were in worse shape than others. It wouldn't hurt for Catherine, Greg and Sara to go outside to fresh air and safety while Warrick and Nick worked on a strategy.

"Guys, Nick and I will stay here and figure this out. You two have to get Sara out, you need to be in the fresh air and see about sending some rescue workers our way," Warrick told them.

"No way," Sara protested, "we're not leaving you guys behind. You wouldn't leave me behind, why should we leave you?"

"No time to argue this time, you guys get outside," Nick told them sternly, then softened, "just please do it for me. I don't want you guys to get hurt any further. Besides Sara and Greg both need medical attention now."

Catherine knew that Warrick and Nick would not let them stay. Frankly she wanted to get outside. She didn't want to leave, but she could feel her lungs filling with smoke and it was a horrible burning sensation.

"Come on Greg, help me with Sara," Catherine grabbed Sara under the shoulder and helped heave her to her feet.

Greg looked sadly back at the older CSIs, feeling as if this might be the last time he ever saw them, "Good luck guys."

"We'll be seeing you soon," Nick assured the young man. He only hoped his assuring words and calm voice were true. Honestly at every turn he was certain they were all going to die. He didn't think they'd make it this far. Once the trio was out of sight, Nick turned to Warrick.

"Got any bright ideas?" Warrick asked.

"No," Nick sighed.

"Me either. I don't think there's another way out," Warrick shook his head, "I didn't see one anyway."

"I didn't either, God, I hope he's not trapped like Sara was," Nick's eyes grew wide at the thought.

"We can't think like that Nicky," Warrick said, "besides, we know Grissom. He's a smart man. He's probably already found another way out and he's with the others waiting for us to come out."

Nick nodded silently, studying the rubble that was now blocking their way. It looked as if he moved any of it; it would only cause further collapse. That would only put their lives further in danger.

"Wait a second, do you hear something?" Warrick asked.

"Other than crackling of a fire, you mean?" Nick questioned.

"It sounds like everything is creaking at once. I think the whole thing's about to come down," Warrick's heart suddenly started to pound faster.

"Oh shit," Nick shouted, "man we gotta get out of here."

Warrick showed his agreement by dashing for the door. Nick was right on his tail, and silently apologizing to Grissom for abandoning him the whole way. Warrick made it out first and turned to see that Nick wasn't right behind him. Before he could turn to see what had happened, the building gave way completely. Concrete, wood, glass and metal fell in on other burning wood, concrete metal and glass with horrible loud cracks and shrieks. Warrick dove under the remains of a car for whatever protection it would give.

* * *

"Oh God, it's going down!" Catherine screamed.

"Nooooooooo," Sara moaned from her seat between them.

The three of them were seated a little way down the block, across the street against a store wall. Greg was speechless, but he felt sick with each breath of fresh air. His two best friends and his mentor were being crushed to death as he watched. He knew that he shouldn't have left them behind. If they all died, why should he, Sara and Catherine be forced to live through it? It didn't seem fair.

As the rubble settled, a cloud of dust and smoke puffed out and temporarily obscured their view of the former apartment building. A deep sense of sorrow and loss gripped the trio as they were left to their own thoughts. Up the street, a crew of firefighters and rescue workers were making their way toward them. That didn't seem to matter anymore. In their minds, they were already certain this had turned from a rescue mission to a recovery mission.

The cloud of dust and debris slowly lessened and they were able to see to the pile of rubble that was no longer burning. At least the collapse had seemed to put out the fires. That meant there was more of a chance for the bodies to be recognizable. As horrible of a thought as that was, it was better than thinking their friends might be charred beyond recognition.

Before the rescue workers reached them, a form stumbled out from the building. He was so covered in dust, they weren't sure who he was, only that he was bleeding and limping badly. Catherine jumped up, followed by Greg and they ran to the form. As soon as they got to him, they knew it was Warrick.

"Warrick, you're alive!" Catherine sobbed.

"Where's Nick and Grissom?" Greg asked softly.

"I don't know, man," Warrick lowered his eyes from Greg's intense gaze.

"You left them?" Greg was infuriated.

"No," Warrick snapped, "I couldn't do that. Nicky was right behind me, I don't know where he is. I tried to find him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't just leave him."

"Sorry," Greg sniffled, "I just. I can't. I'm not ready for…"

Now as they stood huddled together crying, the rescue workers finally reached them. Of course in their minds, this was way too late for help to be arriving. Sure they would all require medical attention, but to think that two of their own were dead, nothing seemed to matter as much. Sara was loaded onto a stretcher carried down the street to where it was clearer and an ambulance was waiting. The other three were escorted by foot because they could walk.


	3. Chapter 3

"There were two more with us," Greg said sadly, "I think they're buried."

"We're bringing in canine search and rescue, it's just slow going getting in here. There's been bombs set off all over the city. It's chaos. They're bringing in help from California, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah and Colorado. All the closest states. The streets are barely passable in a lot of places," the paramedic explained, his voice full of worry.

"Oh my God," Sara gasped.

To think that their entire city was under attack was incomprehensible. It made no sense. Why would someone set off bombs all over Las Vegas? The thought that terrorists might be involved didn't cross their minds immediately. In true chaos, thoughts went to crazy places.

"Where will you take the critically injured then?" Warrick asked.

"Desert Palm is still untouched. It's the main triage center, but the non-criticals are being transported out of the city. Once the critical patients are stabilized, they're being flown out of here by chopper," the paramedic elaborated.

"I can't leave," Catherine suddenly jumped out of the back of the ambulance.

"Ma'am, you have to," the paramedic told her.

"I can't. These three need medical attention, I'm okay. I inhaled smoke and I'm a little bruised, but I'll get help just as soon as I find my daughter," Catherine explained, backing away from the man.

"Miss, you have to go with us, we can't let you go wandering off in the city by yourself," the guy was inching closer to her.

"My name is Catherine Willows, I'm a CSI. I can handle myself," she was beginning to get angry.

"Okay Catherine, my name is Fred Johnson. I know you're concerned about your daughter; I have two kids out there somewhere. I can't get a hold of them, but you can't just go off," the paramedic told her, "I understand the feelings you are having as a parent, it kills me to know that my kids are possibly in trouble. Just come over to the hospital, it's also a kind of makeshift command center. Your daughter may already be there. They'll definitely know if her school is in a zone that hasn't been bombed. Please. If from there, we can't find anything out, I promise I'll personally take you out to look."

Catherine sighed heavily, knowing she'd been defeated, "Okay. Fred, do you promise me this is not just a ruse to get me to go with you?"

"I swear to you Miss Willows," Fred reached out for her hand.

She begrudgingly took it and stepped back up into the ambulance. As the doors were shut behind her, she glanced one last time at the pile of rubble where two men she loved were probably dead. There was no way they were alive. The damage was just too much.

* * *

As the building shifted around Grissom, he hit the floor and hoped he would not be crushed. Things seemed to have just settled, but it was enough to block his only way out. He glanced around the dark hole he was now pretty much pinned into and couldn't see daylight anywhere. He knew that Nick had been under the small passage when the building settled and he didn't know if Nick had been crushed. It was a horrifying thought. 

Gil Grissom was normally a calm, rational man who didn't show his emotions outwardly much. As he lay curled up in this tiny space, he began to sob. Things had gone so horribly awry today and now he wasn't even sure if any of the people he loved were still alive. For all he knew the rest of the building had collapsed on the other side of the passage too.

For what seemed like an eternity he was left in total silence. The only sound was his own ragged breathing. The tears stopped flowing almost as quickly as they had started. It dawned on Grissom that he was probably going to suffocate. He couldn't feel fresh air from anywhere and the small space couldn't hold much air. If he really wanted to, he could do the math in his head and get a rough estimate of the time he had left, but who really wanted to know?

Suddenly there was a great crashing sound from all around him and he knew this was it. The building was coming the rest of the way down on top of him. He was going to be crushed to death. He held his breath and waited for the end to come.

* * *

Nick was right behind Warrick until his feet slipped out from under him. He tripped and fell hard. Even if he had been able to jump up immediately, it would have done him no good. The building fell on top of him. He was within sight of the daylight, but it didn't matter anymore. This was it for him. He was consumed by pain as things fell on him and slipped slowly into darkness as the building fell in on him.

* * *

The streets of Las Vegas were filled with panic and chaos. What was not normally a calm city to begin with was full of smoke, flames and destruction. For the people of Las Vegas, this seemed like it was the end of the world. Armageddon had come for them and it was terrifying. 

The Desert Palm hospital was a scene of turmoil. Everywhere there were bodies, covered in sheets. People were crying, bleeding, screaming, and dying in every direction. Doctors and nurses ran frantically to and fro. In the middle of it all, Greg sat by Sara's side refusing to leave her. Warrick had been separated from them as he'd suffered internal organ damage in the collapse. Catherine had gone to find out if anyone knew the whereabouts of her daughter.

"Greg?" Sara asked after a while spent in silence.

"Yeah," he replied tiredly.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" she asked.

"I don't honestly know," Greg sighed deeply, wishing he had a better answer. This was no time for lies though.

"I know, but what do you feel?" Sara's voice cracked, "because I think they're both dead."

"I have an awful feeling you're right," Greg burst into tears.

Sara felt awful, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, nothing is your fault," Greg gathered her into a hug, finding that she was crying too.

They stayed in an embrace for a while, him sitting on the edge of her stretcher. Both of them cried hard, until no more tears would come. Finally they just sat side by side in silence. As they had sat here in the hospital parking lot, they had heard a few more distant explosions rock the city.

"How are your hands feeling?" Sara asked after a while.

"Better since they got cleaned out and bandaged, but they still hurt," Greg said honestly, "but I understand that they need to save up their pain medication for the more serious cases, I don't mind. How about your leg?"

"Hurts like a bitch," Sara admitted.

"I'm sure you'll get into surgery soon," Greg told her, "they just need to care for the people who are in serious trouble. You're not even bleeding anymore."

"I hope that Catherine finds Lindsey okay. I hope Warrick comes out of his surgery okay. I hope that somehow miraculously, Nick and Grissom are still alive," Sara sighed.

A/N: I fully intended to have this chapter up earlier this week. But you know that silly little thing called life? Yeah it caught up with me. On Sunday night, I was really sick, so I had to go to the student health center on Monday. They told me I have walking pneumonia. So I was fairly out of it on Monday and Tuesday thanks to the cough medicine they gave me. The good news is the antibiotics seem to be doing their job as I feel much better now.

Then Wednesday I spent studying for an exam and Wednesday night I went to see Jane Goodall (yes THE Jane Goodall, famous for her research of chimpanzees in Africa) speak on campus. Which brings us to today, Thursday, I spent the morning in classes and studying for another exam and finally I had a chance to sit and get this ready after watching the latest episode of CSI. With any luck, I will be able to get the next chapter out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Finally all the noise and crashing stopped and Grissom was aware that somehow he was alive and his small space was no further compromised. Miraculously, it seemed that being trapped where he was had saved his life. His only hope now was that he would be dug out before suffocating. He knew that there was a good chance that he wouldn't be found in time, but after surviving the entire building's collapse, he allowed himself to think more positively now. He couldn't help but wonder about Sara, Catherine, Greg, Nick and Warrick.

To occupy his time, as he had no idea how long he would even be conscious, he tried to think of various types of insects. No matter how hard he tried, he found his mind wandering back to his friends. Sara in particular. Her leg had been broken pretty badly and she put on a brave face, but he knew she was in a lot of pain. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, he did care for her romantically. If he managed to get out of this alive and find her, he would have to tell her that. There was no hiding from it anymore. If he could escape death, he could tell Sara he loved her.

Grissom wanted desperately to try and free himself. He didn't like this just sitting and waiting, but there was nowhere for him to go. He had tried moving some of the debris around his tiny space, but nothing would budge.

* * *

Catherine felt horrible for parting from the other CSIs at the hospital, but as a mother, she had a one track mind: find Lindsey. She was concerned about her friends, but her top priority was seeing that her daughter was okay and brought to someplace safe. Not that this was guaranteed to be a safe haven, but at least if Lindsey was close, Catherine could protect her. Inevitably the chaos would turn from one of panic to one of crime and danger. People would only be afraid for so long and then unfortunately the bad side of human nature would take over and those who might have been criminals before would use the disorder in their favor.

Fred Johnson had directed her to the command center. She hoped that they would have some kind of official list of people who were accounted for or something. Mostly what she hoped for was that Lindsey would be there, waiting for her, unharmed. Despite any troubles they had, Lindsey was still her daughter and Catherine would do anything to see that she was okay.

* * *

Fred Johnson returned to the scene of the building where he had taken Catherine and her friends from. He knew she'd mentioned tw people being left behind. Rescue dogs were now on the scene and scouring the rubble in the streets and the remains of the building. As a paramedic, there was not much for him to do. He had to sit and wait for the rescuers to signal that they had found something. According to his partners, there was more often than not a dead body.

As he was mentally steeling himself for some gruesome discoveries, one of the rescue dogs began to bark frantically. He took a quick second to pray for the best and dashed to the area where the rescue workers were tossing aside debris. Slowly, it became apparent that there was a body beneath the rubble. Judging by the rescue dog's reaction, the person was somehow still alive too. There was no telling how long that would be the case though.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rescue workers lifted out a man's body. Fred was shocked to see that the man was not only alive but conscious. He was actually asking the rescuers to put him down, saying that he was capable of walking. Finally, they gave in as it appeared he had no real outward physical injuries.

"Sir, are you okay?" Fred asked as the man approached him.

"Yes, I'm fine," the man replied, dusting himself off a bit.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and escort you to the hospital, just to be checked over," Fred instructed.

"That's not necessary," the man started to argue.

"Sir, the entire city is under attack. The hospital is like central command right now; it's the best place to go even if you're not injured. You might be able to find your family," Fred explained.

The man shrugged his shoulders, and then winced slightly at some unknown pain. He followed the paramedic into the ambulance and sat quietly during the ride. The ride to the hospital was long and slowed by debris in the streets and once a woman flagged them down for help. She was uninjured, but wanted a safe ride for her and her two young children. Fred was glad to oblige as they had plenty of room in back.

* * *

Catherine was dismayed to find that Lindsey was not at the hospital nor had anyone seen her. She was disappointed, but not too upset yet. Her school was probably safe and the students were probably being held there. She only had to find a way to make it across town to Butterfield Academy. Walking was not an option. Taxis were not likely to be running. She needed to find a vehicle, but how to convince someone to let her borrow one, she didn't know. If it came right down to it, she supposed she could steal one. In the grand scheme of things, they'd probably let her off easy since the entire city was under attack.

Just as she was pondering her next move, she heard someone calling out her name, "Catherine! Catherine Willows!"

She glanced around her, trying to find the owner of the voice. After a moment, the person calling her name burst through the crowd around her, "Catherine. Oh my God, it's so good to see you."

"Jim," she hugged the veteran detective, "it's so nice to see a familiar face."

"What happened to the rest of your team?" his brow furrowed when he noticed none of the others were around.

"Warrick is here, they took him to surgery," Catherine started, "Sara and Greg are also around somewhere. Sara's got a pretty badly fractured leg and Greg burned his hands. We were all at a scene, Greg, Sara, Nick and Warrick were inside, Grissom and I had gone down the street. Then the building that the others were in exploded. It knocked me off my feet, and then everything was so chaotic."

"What about Grissom and Nick? Where are they?" Brass inquired.

Catherine's face fell. Before she even spoke, he knew it was not good. There was clearly a bit more to her story, but he didn't want to force her to tell it all now. Either the other two CSIs were missing or dead.

"I…they," she stuttered, then took a deep, calming breath, "we went in to free Sara. We were all nearly out of the building when the building caved in. Gil was trapped. Greg and I helped Sara to get out while Nicky and Warrick stayed behind to see if they could get him out. We got just across the street and waited for them to come. Then…"

"Cath, its okay you don't have to finish," Brass grabbed her arm, "if you don't want to, I understand."

"No," she pulled away, somehow feeling she owed at least this much to them, someone else had to know how they'd died because in her mind they were already gone, "I want to finish. The building fell the rest of the way down on them. I thought – we all thought we'd never see any of them again. But then we found Warrick, he'd just barely made it out and under the cover of a car. I guess he'd suffered some internal injuries though and that's why they sent him to surgery. We never saw Nick or Grissom again."

Brass pulled her into a hug as her sentence broke off into a sob. He felt a sudden, deep sense of loss. Gil Grissom was his closest friend in Vegas. They'd worked together for years and Brass's life had actually been put in Grissom's hands at one point. Nick Stokes was a loveable Texan who got along well with all of them. These were two people he'd worked countless cases with and now they were dead. Just like that, their lives had been stolen away by terrorists. Brass shed a few of his own tears as Catherine cried on his shoulder.

"The search and rescue people were going to sweep the building, but I don't think they'll find them," Catherine said in a choked voice.

"You never know," Brass, who was never an optimist, tried.

"You didn't see that building fall in," she sobbed.

"So may I ask why you're not with the others?" he queried.

"I was hoping to find out some news about Lindsey or her school," she sighed, "but no such news."

"Hmm, let me talk to some other guys from PD and see what I can find out," Brass offered.

"Okay," Catherine wiped the tears away from her face, glad to have changed the subject.

Brass sat her down on a large rock, "Sit here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Warrick was very groggy when he came out of his post-operative medical haze. At first he couldn't remember why he was there or what had happened. Then a familiar face appeared, looking incredibly concerned.

"Hey Warrick, good to see you awake," Tina Brown smiled down at him, "how are you feeling honey?"

"Tired," he started, "confused."

"You're just coming out of anesthesia; the doctors had to operate on you. They removed your spleen and had to repair some damage to your kidneys. I'm sure you're going to be very sore, you're pretty bruised up, but no broken bones. Overall, you were pretty lucky considering a building came down on top of you," Tina explained.

"Ooooh," he winced at the memory of what had transpired, "how is everyone else?"

"I'm not sure, there's so many people here they're just kind of overflowing out into the parking lot and the streets. I haven't seen or heard from any of them," she told him.

"Damn. I know a couple of them came in with me, but I haven't heard about Nick or Grissom," he yawned.

"Look, Rick, you need to get some rest. While you're asleep, I'll figure out what I can about the rest of your friends," she instructed.

"Thanks, babe," he smiled at her before falling back to sleep.

A/N: Just a heads up, this is my last week of classes and next week is finals week. So I will be really busy studying and packing to move. I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon. I have it written, but it needs some editing. I am shooting for having it up this Friday or Saturday, but no guarantees because I have a lot to do. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad people are reading and enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Gil Grissom had ascertained from the paramedics that most of his team had been brought here. He spent the remaining hours of daylight searching through the massive crowds of injured people for them. Just as it was beginning to get dark, he came upon Greg and Sara. They were asleep on the same hospital bed. As he approached them, he wasn't sure if he should wake them up or not. Then he decided it didn't matter, he was just glad to see some familiar faces.

"Greg, Sara," he called their names.

Both sleeping CSIs stirred and tried to figure out who was calling their names. At about the same time, they both laid their eyes on Grissom. Greg looked confused and Sara looked about ready to cry.

"Grissom, I thought you were…" Greg trailed off.

"You were crushed under the building, how are you okay?" Sara asked, utterly confused.

"I was lucky; I got trapped in a space that retained its integrity. I wasn't hurt at all in the collapse. I had to wait for rescue, but I'm perfectly fine," he explained.

"I thought you were dead," Sara admitted, the first of her tears spilling over, "I thought we'd never see you again."

"Where's Nick then?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Grissom told him honestly, "I just knew that you guys were here somewhere and I wanted to find you."

"That's just great;" Greg sighed bitterly, "Nick's probably dead."

"We don't know that for sure," Grissom said, "you thought that I was dead. They're still searching the area."

"Yeah well, if Nick was alive, wouldn't they have found him by now? He's dead and I know it," Greg stormed off.

Grissom turned to Sara who tried to hide the fact that she was crying. One look at her face and he knew he couldn't go after Greg. Greg would probably come back on his own anyway.

"Sara," he started, unsure of what to say, "its okay, I'm alive and I'm fine."

He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest and repeated that she was sure he had died. He tried to reassure her that he was in fact alive, but she was probably in shock from the whole day's events. He held her tightly while she cried, slowly and gently rubbing her back until she calmed down. It was clear as Sara clung to him that he was needed right here, even though part of his mind told him he should go look for Greg.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered and attempted to wipe the tears from her face.

"It's okay," he flashed her a smile and used the corner of her sheet to wipe her face clean, "you don't have to apologize to me."

"I guess it's just this whole day," she started, "I can't believe this all started out so normally and this is how it ends. We don't even know where half our friends are right now and if the crime lab or even our houses are still standing."

"If we knew what was going to happen each day before it happened, life wouldn't really be worthwhile would it?" he shrugged.

"No, but if you knew something like this was going to happen, couldn't you try to stop it?" she asked.

"Maybe, but if we could change history, a lot of things would be different. We might not even exist," he mused.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," she whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.

Grissom hugged her tightly, while scanning the crowds for Greg. He was nowhere to be seen and Grissom wouldn't dream of leaving Sara's side now. Greg was grieving in his own way and he knew where to find Sara, so he could come back eventually. Only a short time ago, he was convinced he wasn't going to live and he wouldn't see anyone he knew again. Now Sara was here, in his arms and he couldn't let go if he wanted to.

* * *

Greg didn't know where he was going and he hadn't meant to yell at Grissom. It was certainly not Grissom's fault that it was him who had turned up alive and Nick was still missing. He felt bad for yelling at Grissom, but right now this was all more than he could handle. He wandered aimlessly, no longer even attempting to fight back his tears. 

After a good half hour of walking, he finally spotted someone familiar. It was Tina Brown, Warrick's wife working on a patient.

"Tina!" he called out.

She looked up and it was clear she recognized him, but couldn't remember his name, "Hi!"

"Tina, I'm Greg Sanders, I work with Warrick," he quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Greg, I know you now," she smiled, "where's the rest of your team? Warrick was asking about you guys."

"How is Warrick?" Greg asked.

"He's doing okay. They had to take out his spleen and fix some damage to his kidneys, but he's going to be all right," she explained.

"Good," Greg breathed a sigh of relief, "as for the team, everyone but one has been accounted for."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she knew right away that Greg was certain whoever was missing was no longer alive.

"Everything is chaos right now, I have no idea if the lab is still standing, if the people there are okay…" Greg's voice broke off.

"I don't think anyone knows," Tina had stripped off her gloves and now pulled Greg into a hug, "I think it's going to be a while before anyone fully knows what's going on. I'm just glad I know my husband is alive."

* * *

Brass disappeared for several minutes and then rematerialized out of the frantic crowd. Catherine could tell by the look on his face that whatever news he had was not positive. 

"The good news is that Lindsey's school is okay as of the last report from that area, the bad news is that the cell phone towers have been taken out so there's no service to call her," Brass explained.

"I just want to be with my daughter," Catherine's shoulders slumped.

"I know, but here's the deal, I'm gonna try and take you to her," Brass offered, "I'm a police officer so I can get away with taking a car and driving on the streets even in the crazy conditions."

"Thank you, Jim!" Catherine jumped up and at once placed a kiss on the detective's cheek.

"I can't guarantee we'll get through, and if we do it could take a lot longer than usual," Brass cautioned.

"I know and I don't care. You're the first person who's actually trying to help me out and not just lying," Catherine followed him.

"Do you have your service pistol on you?" he asked as they got into a car.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Things could get out of hand. You know how it is, as the chaos spreads, people do crazy things. It's purely a safety precaution," he explained.

"I still have it," she nodded.

They pulled away from the hospital and as they drove through the streets, she noted the city that she had come to know was no longer the same. The places that were normally full of tourists and locals were now bizarrely deserted and quiet. Once familiar buildings were in ruins and left as flaming wreckage. She knew at once how New Yorkers had felt after the 9/11 attacks. Now she understood the other reason Brass had not mentioned for needing their guns. They could encounter terrorists on their way through the city. Suddenly she felt more comforted than she ever had before by carrying a weapon.

* * *

Sara and Grissom were beginning to get really worried about Greg when he finally turned up again. Greg looked rather sheepish as he approached the older CSIs. 

"I'm sorry about how I ran off," he averted his eyes.

"Greg, you don't have to apologize," Sara started.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you, Grissom," he sighed.

"We're all under an incredible amount of stress. I won't hold it against you. I don't know what the hell to do with myself either," Grissom admitted.

That admission from someone who was usually so calm and in control made Greg feel better and worse at the same time. He was glad that he was not alone in feeling utterly lost, but it was scary that someone who always knew what he was doing didn't know what to do. Sara was strong too and even her tough façade had cracked. It hit him how uncertain their immediate future was going to be. They didn't know how much of Vegas was damaged or how many people had been killed.

It was good to be here with the two CSIs he looked up to most, but he wished everyone could be with them. Even though he knew that Catherine and Warrick were accounted for, things were still crazy and no one knew if the bombs had all gone off or if things were only getting started. Plus Nick was still unaccounted for, but this was something he didn't want to think too much about for the moment.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Sara asked, looking at his hands.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he told her, "how about you? Any word on how long before you get into surgery?"

"No," she shook her head slightly, "non-life-threatening injuries are low on the priority list."

"Oh! I nearly forgot to tell you," Greg told them, "I ran into Tina Brown and she said Warrick is going to be okay."

"That's good to hear," Grissom said.

A/N: Okay, now this will be the last chapter for a little while. I've got finals this week and then I have to move out, so I'll be constantly busy with studying and packing. Woohoo….not! Sarcasm aside, I have been feeling better, but I just can't get rid of this cough so I had to go back to the health center and I'm on some more medication. At least this time it was all free samples, being sick is expensive. Plus...the next chapter is not yet written, so it could take a bit to update. ;) As always, reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It took four times as long as it should have, but Catherine and Brass finally reached Lindsey's school. The parking lot was still full, so Catherine assumed that none of the students were being released. She and Brass flashed their IDs to get past the security and went directly to the office. After a little bit of convincing, the secretary paged Lindsey to the front office and Catherine was finally reunited with her daughter.

"Lindsey!" Catherine practically smothered her daughter in a huge bear hug.

"Mom, what's going on? They won't tell us, only that we can't leave," Lindsey said once her mother let her go.

"Right now, they're saying the city is under terrorist attack," Catherine said, "several bombs have exploded and the city is in bad shape."

"Oh my God," Lindsey gasped, "how did you get here?"

"I drove her," Brass piped up, "trust me, your mother would not take no for an answer. Not getting here was not an option."

"I'm okay, Mom," Lindsey smiled, "but thanks for getting me. I was getting sick of my history teacher talking about the Civil War. We all know something was up and the last thing we wanted to do was listen to Borin' Doran lecture."

"I was on a case with all the CSIs and we were nearly blown up. I'm fine, but Sara, Greg and Warrick were all hurt. We don't even know where Nick and Grissom are," Catherine told her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Lindsey hugged her mom, "and thank you for getting her here."

"Just doing a friend a favor," Brass smiled, "besides, who could say no to a mother who needs to know if her child is okay."

"So, where do we go now? Home?" Lindsey asked as they left her high school office.

"I don't know how safe it is to go to your house right now," Brass said, "central command is set up at the hospital and I have to go back there myself, probably a good idea for you guys to go there since you know that's where the others are."

Catherine nodded her agreement, "I want to go find out if anyone knows about Nick and Gil."

"Mom, how bad is it out there? I mean, are we going to see like people all bloodied and coming up to us?" Lindsey asked.

"No Linds. The streets are mostly empty, which for Las Vegas is scary enough. There's debris all over the roads, but now that we've made it here, we know which roads to take to get back," Catherine explained.

The three of them piled back into the car that Brass had borrowed. The ride back to the hospital was spent in silence as Lindsey took in the destruction for the first time and Catherine was once more shocked at how her home town had been changed.

* * *

When Warrick awoke again, he felt far less groggy than before. His mind was still not completely clear, but he could remember where he was. Before he had a chance to even say a word, Tina was at his side with a cool glass of water. He sipped some of the wonderful liquid and marveled at how good it actually felt to his dry mouth.

"How are you doin' babe?" Tina asked.

"Better," he told her, "especially since they gave me the sexiest nurse in the place."

Tina laughed, "Now I know you're feeling better."

"Still far from 100, but now that some of the drugs have worn off, I feel more like myself," Warrick admitted.

"Oh, I ran into one of your friends. The young spiky haired one, I forget his name," she started.

"Greg," Warrick supplied for her.

Tina smiled, "Yes Greg! Anyway, I asked about your other coworkers and he said everyone has been accounted for but one."

"That means they found Nick or Grissom…he didn't say which one, did he?" Warrick queried.

"Hmm, no I don't believe he did, I'm sorry. If I was thinking I could have asked for you," her voice was apologetic.

"It's okay," he sighed, "finding out which one of my friends is probably dead is no urgent matter. The longer I don't know, the less bad I can feel about it. God, that sounds horrible."

"Warrick, honey, things are pretty chaotic right now. It's possible they found your other friend and he was taken out of the city. The last news report was that the bombings seem to have stopped for now. Everyone who is not police and is not injured is being taken out of the city," Tina explained.

"I hope you're right," Warrick said, "so how bad is it out there?"

"Pretty much like I told you before. Patients are overflowing out into the parking lot and the surrounding streets. A paramedic told me that the streets are so empty it's eerie. They're still working on evacuating residents and uncovering victims of the bombs. I get the feeling no one fully knows what's going on. There's a thin veil of order around here that is keeping things from being a total panicky mess," she told him.

"Sounds pretty grim," he muttered.

* * *

Grissom left Sara and Greg briefly, swearing that he wouldn't be gone but for a few minutes. They'd heard rumor that bottled water and food was being handed out and Grissom just wanted to secure some water for them at the very least. God only knew how long they would be here in this bizarre world in which reality seemed to be temporarily suspended. It felt like they were trapped in some twisted version of a Hollywood movie.

As promised, he returned only a couple minutes later bearing several bottles of water. Though the sun was going down, if they were still here tomorrow, it was bound to be a scorching hot day and they would need water. The three were settling in, hoping to at least get a little bit of rest. The immediate future was uncertain as Sara was still going to need medical attention fairly soon. After that, who knows if they would be allowed to go home or if their homes would still be standing? It was amazing the crazy thoughts that entered their minds in a time of such uncertainty and tragedy.

As the hours had worn on, they managed to hear stories of some of the people around them. There was the 85 year old woman whose husband of nearly 60 years had suffered a fatal heart attack when a bomb had gone off in their neighborhood. There was the gambler who had been in a casino when a bomb went off. All his friends were unaccounted for, but still he was grateful to be alive. Then, perhaps most tragic of all was the two young children whose parents were killed in a horrible car accident. They had been safe in their home, but had heard that everyone was going to the hospital as a sort of safe zone. As they drove, a bomb had exploded, showering debris onto their car. The father had swerved to avoid a woman running into the street and plowed into an oncoming fire truck. The firefighters managed to rescue both kids with minor injuries, but the father was instantly killed and the mother died before they reached the hospital.

"Those poor kids," Sara sniffled, "if their parents had stayed home, they might all still be alive."

"As if this day was not tragic enough, people are now dying unnecessarily," Greg sighed.

"We can't let ourselves get too wrapped up in the tragedies of everyone else. It's human to feel compassion and sorrow for them, but not getting too attached is a good idea," Grissom warned.

"That's a coping mechanism," Greg shook his head, "how can you not feel for those kids?"

"I do," Grissom said quietly.

It was then Sara noted the lone tear running down his cheek, "He's right Greg, if we get too wrapped up in everyone else's sad story, it will get to the point that you are so guilty for surviving that you can't go on. Though it's nearly impossible, we've got to try and stay as positive as we can."

Greg heaved a big sigh and slowly nodded, "I guess that's a good point. We should try not to argue with each other too. No need stressing ourselves out anymore, right?"

"Exactly," Sara nodded, glancing sideways at Grissom who was uncharacteristically silent. Usually he was talking and trying to make everyone else around him calm and collected.

It was then that Greg spotted Lindsey Willows looking rather lost. He stood and saw Catherine right on Lindsey's tail, a stern look on her face as she scanned the masses of people. He could only assume that she was looking for them and a smile crossed his face for the first time in a while as he waved and shouted her name.

* * *

"Mom! There's Greg!" Lindsey tugged on Catherine's arm.

"Catherine!" Greg shouted and waved his arms.

Catherine followed her daughter to where Greg was standing and spotted Grissom sitting with Sara behind him. She ran the last few steps and pulled the young man into a tight embrace as Sara and Grissom were surprised to see Catherine and Lindsey Willows.

"It's _so_ good to see you," Catherine told the trio of CSIs.

"Catherine, I could say the same," Grissom stood, "and I see you found Lindsey. Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine," Lindsey told him.

"I'm wonderful now that I know my daughter is safe," Catherine smiled, "Gil, how the heck did you get here? And where's Nick?"

"Still haven't seen or heard anything about Nick," Sara put in.

"Oh," the smile disappeared from Catherine's face.

"I was pinned in a small space and managed not to get crushed when the building fell. I guess a rescue dog found me and they dug me out," Grissom explained.

"Well, let's hope the same holds true for Nick and they just really have to dig to find him," Catherine offered.

"How did you manage to find Lindsey?" Sara asked.

"When I went to central command I found out that there was no record of her having come here. So I ran into Jim Brass and convinced him to 'borrow' a car and take me to her school," Catherine explained.

"We were fine at the school, but no one would tell us what was going on," Lindsey added.

"It's great to see that you are both okay though," Greg told them.

A/N: So sorry this chapter took forever to get uploaded! I had no intention of it taking this long. When I finished finals, I moved back to my parents' house for the summer and realized that when my brother moved out he took his wireless router! Ack, I had no internet on my laptop and no way to get this story to the PC (plus I have Word on my laptop and they had nothing on the PC, but Wordpad). Thank you so much if you're still reading and I hope this next installment won't take anywhere near as long to get up (though it is still being written and I still have some issues with getting connected to the internet). Thank you once more for your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, Sara was finally taken in for surgery to repair her crushed leg. The other CSIs had to stay outside as there was not a ton of room inside the crowded hospital. When she woke up in the recovery room, she was disoriented at first and wished someone could have been there with her. Her leg was still causing quite a lot of pain for her, but she didn't want to show it. There were a lot of people around here who were a lot worse off.

"Sara?" a weak voice called out.

Sara was confused and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Sara Sidle?" the voice came again.

Sara turned to the man on her right. He was pretty beaten up and sported several casts and bandages. His face was swollen and bruised and she thought that despite that, the man looked somewhat familiar. Still, she could not figure out who it was, but knew that it was clearly someone who knew her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh my God," the man said, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I'm sorry…who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Nick Stokes!" he replied.

"Nick! I'm sorry, you just…I didn't. I didn't realize it was you," she stammered.

"It's okay, the doctors told me I'm pretty beaten up," he told her.

"Nicky, we all thought…when the building went down. No one thought you were still alive. How long have you been at the hospital?" Sara questioned.

"I was brought here last night," he said, "I've been in and out of surgeries ever since. Lots of injuries."

"That generally happens when you get crushed under a building," she joked.

"I wouldn't know it's my first time," he smiled.

"It is so good to see you," she sighed, "I guess everyone is accounted for now. Greg, Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey, Warrick, Brass; they're all here."

"Good. Was anyone else seriously hurt?" Nick asked.

"Warrick had some internal injuries. When he ran out of the building, he dove under a car for cover and still got pounded. Grissom was miraculously unharmed when the building came down. They found him with a search and rescue dog. Greg's hands have been treated; the doctor said they'd be okay. Catherine, Lindsey and Brass were all okay," she explained.

"I'm glad to hear that everyone is okay. So what's going on out there?" he asked.

"Terrorist attacks," Sara said, "they set up small bombs all over the city and according to Catherine who went to Lindsey's school, the whole place is a mess."

"Wow," he breathed, "do they know anything else?"

"Right now, I don't know. It's pretty chaotic and we've been stuck outside in the hospital parking lot since we came here," she told him.

"Oh. Well, I'm just glad to know you're doing okay. And everyone else of course," Nick said.

"I feel like I'm talking to a ghost," she admitted, "we just thought…there was no way we could be so lucky twice. Grissom came out of the collapse unharmed. You were missing and the paramedics didn't think anyone else survived."

"I'm tough, you can't get rid of me that quick," he laughed, "but I was concerned about all of you and I couldn't seem to get information out of anyone."

"I know, it's chaotic, like I said. I'm not sure anyone fully knows what's going on," she sighed, "it makes the CSI in me want to get to work and try to figure it out."

"You're not investigating anything right now," he shook his head, "and neither am I, for quite a while by the sound of it. I'm just lucky to be alive."

"We're all lucky to be alive; we came so close to being crushed under that building," she shook her head, "it's scary to think about."

* * *

"Sara Sidle. S-I-D-L-E," Grissom repeated with irritation.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but things are so disorganized, I don't have any information on her other than she went in for surgery," the harried desk clerk replied.

"Could I at least go check it out for myself?" he sighed.

The clerk was about to repeat that no one unnecessary was allowed to be in the hospital right now, "Sir, you can't go up to the third floor and check the recovery wing because this place is overloaded. No unauthorized personal or non-critical patients are allowed to go up there."

"Fine, thank you for your help anyway," Grissom grinned at her implied hint.

The clerk watched as the man grabbed the two blonde women and younger man who stood across the room and got into an elevator. She felt bad that their system did not have current information. The man had shown her his CSI ID and she knew that the woman in question was one of his CSIs and that like the police, the crime scene investigators were like a brotherhood too.

"The clerk told me that they don't have up to date information on Sara right now, but she hinted in a roundabout way that we could sneak up to the recovery room and see her for ourselves," Grissom explained.

"Good," Greg uncrossed his arms, "finally we're getting somewhere."

"I'm sure Sara's fine, but it will be nice to see her," Catherine agreed.

Lindsey nodded, "With things so uncertain, it's hard to be apart from your closest friends."

Grissom was impressed that despite her young age, she was quite wise, "Yes, exactly. Every minute you spend apart from someone, you are worried about them."

The elevator stopped on the third floor and the four passengers exited. The surgical recovery ward was direct ahead. There was no one at the nurses' station, so the four of them slipped easily into the ward to survey the rows of recovering patients. Greg spotted Sara first and rushed to her bedside.

"Greg! Hey, good to see you," Sara smiled.

"Hi Sara," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

"Good, a little pain still, but I'm good," Sara explained, "Hi Catherine."

"Hello," Catherine nodded.

"While we're here, we should figure out where Warrick is too," Greg said, suddenly realizing it had been a while since they'd seen the other CSI.

"Greg?" a male voice called from behind the group.

"Nick?" Greg spun around, "oh my God…it can't be."

A/N: Sorry for the lengthy delay between updates. I was stuck with this story on where to go next. Anyway, now you know about Nick! No more wondering if he's alive or dead. No promises on how long before the next update because I'm going to be busy working!


End file.
